1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector wire connecting structure in which a connector terminal is connected to wires by means of ultrasonic vibration and a production method thereof.
2. Description of Relevant Art
This kind of the wire connector structure and a production method thereof have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No.7-70345.
This disclosed art, as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2, comprises a first member 100 in which small concave portions 100b are formed on a bottom of a groove portion 100a and a second member 200 in which small convex portions 200b are formed on a top face of the convex portion 200a which engages the groove portion 100a. In the groove portion 100a, a terminal 300 is placed and a covered wire 400 is stacked on this terminal 300. Then, the small concave portions 100b and small convex portions 200b are aligned with each other and then the second member 200 is fit to the first member 100. With this condition, with both the first member 100 and second member 200 pressed together, ultrasonic vibration is applied thereto. Consequently, the cover portion of the covered wire 400 placed between the small concave portions 100b and small convex portions 200b is fused so that the core and terminal 300 are conductively contacted with each other. At the same time, both the first member 100 and second member 200 are integrally fused so as to obtain a connector 500.
However, in this conventional wire connection structure, both the first member 100 and second member 200 are required, and therefore a number of components increases. Further, upon engagement between the first member 100 and second member 200, the small concave portions 100b and small convex portions 200b must be aligned with each other accurately, and therefore efficiency of the connecting operation drops, thereby finally resulting in drop of total production efficiency.